She will be loved
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth has a boyfriend. Percy doesn't like him, because of the way he treats Annabeth. Percy will try to show Annabeth how much he cares about her. Will he get Annabeth? Or will she stay with her old boyrfriend?  One-Shot.  PERCABETH


**Hey i was listening to the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. And i got this idea for this One-Shot! So i hope you like it.**

**Beauty Queen of only eighteen ( ****Percy's POV****)**

**She had some trouble with herself...**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else...**

Annabeth and i are eighteen. And a lot of things have been happening in the past few months. Annabeth's new boyfriend (Mark) didn't like Annabeth the way she was (which i think is perfect). He was always telling her to change what she was wearing, or telling her to act a certain way. And Annabeth listened to him. Now when we hang out with each other she's always saying 'Did i do it right?'. I will always be there for her, i always helped her, but she wasn't Mine. She was Mark's...

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times, but somehow i want more**

Annabeth called me once, crying, she said Mark said something that hurt her feelings. I wanted to find Mark and throw him in Tartarus! Annabeth and I lived kind of far apart; it took time to get to her house. But she sounded so needed, i just had to go. When i drove up her driveway, my heart started pounding hard. I've seen Annabeth so many times, but every time i saw her, my heart would do Summersaults.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain...**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile...**

It didn't matter how many times Annabeth would call me, saying she needed a friend. I would always be there for her, always. Friend is the word that i most hate. I wanted to be more than her friend. Why didn't she understand that i would treat her so much better than Mark. Once, Annabeth called me and there was a hurricane going on. She said she was alone and scared and i drove through the heavy rain and strong winds to be with her at her side. And Annabeth has changed too, she used to have the most beautiful smile. All strong and confident. Now she smiled like if she was scared of being herself. And i hated that, a lot. I always stay with her, and sometimes that old smile return, only when she's with me.

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved...**

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

I always tell her i love her, but she thinks i'm saying it in a friendly way. If she only knew... Once it was really late at night and i heard a soft _Tap tap tap_, on my window. I woke up to find her sitting on the fire escape. She told me she had a nightmare, and that it was about losing me. I told her that, that will never happen. And that i would always be by her side. Another time we were in Central Park and Mark and I were waiting for Annabeth. Mark told Annabeth she looked ugly. And she ran away, crying. I went after her, and made sure she knew how beautiful she was. And that was also the last time i hung out with them, i punched Mark so hard in the face, he trembles just to hear my name...

**I know i tend to get so insecure**

**It dosen't matter anymore**

**It's not always Rainbows and Butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah...**

Sometimes i get so insecure around her. Sometimes i get scared, or watch what i say. And she finds that cute and funny. I always tell her, when she's sad, that its not always Rainbows and Butterflies, but if we have each other we will make it through it.

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**she will be loved**

Annabeth knows my door is always opened for her. For anything. She can come visit me anytime she wants and i will receive her with open arms. You want to hear something sad, and cheesy. Every Christmas, Annabeth is the only thing on my list.

**I know where you hide, alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me**

**Catch her everytime she falls**

**Yeah...**

Every time she gets upset, she either comes visit me, or drives to the beach and relaxes her for a while. I know everything about Annabeth, what she likes, what she wants to be when she's bigger. And Mark doesn't even know her favorite color, not even her Birthday (Which is my favorite day, by the way). I remember one day Annabeth and I got into a fight and she said she would never see me again. She said goodbye to me, for the 'last time'. But we made up a few hours later. Goodbye, to us, means see you soon. She always comes back, and so do I. I promised myself i would catch her every time she fell.

**Nap on my window **

**Knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful...**

**I dont mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved...**

The song ended and i looked out to the ocean. I heard a car door close and turned around. I saw a familiar silver Nissan Rogue. And knew Annabeth had arrived. After a few seconds she sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and i looked at her. Her expression was sad.

"Percy, I-"

"What did Mark do this time? Do i have to go beat him up?" I asked. Annabeth actually smiled.

"No. I broke up with Mark. I've been thinking a lot these past few days and i realized something..."

I felt hope and happiness burst through my veins.

"What did you realized?" i said calmly. She looked down.

"That i have never loved Mark. That i have been in love with you all this time." She looked back up when she said she loved me.

"I'm so sorry. I should have realized that sooner. I've always loved you, and i didn't even recognized it. Forgive me, Percy!" She said, as she hugged him.

When i hugged her and she couldn't see me, i smiled widely. She was mine. All mine. All this time, I've waited patiently, and it paid off.

"I love you, Annabeth." I told her as i wiped her tears.

"I love you more, Percy."

I laughed.

"That's impossible, Annabeth."

That was the last thing i said, before i kissed her. I was happy when she kissed me back.

**Xx 6 months later...xX**

Our relationship has blossomed greatly! I haven't seen Annabeth this happy in years. My mom was so happy she saved up money and bought me a car. Now, i can go on a date with Annabeth whenever i want. I take her on picnic's and i treat her how she deserves to be treated.

Before, Annabeth didn't smile a lot. She seemed scared and not confident of herself.

Now, you can feel the happiness she radiates. She smiles confidently again, and her eyes are always shinning.

**Xx 2 years later...xX**

Annabeth and i are married. I proposed to her on her Birthday a few months ago. So we have only been married for three months. We rented an apartment in Manhattan, and we live happily. When i think back on all i did to get her, i don't regret it.

I love Annabeth Jackson. With all my heart**. ****She is Loved.**

****

**Hey! So i got this idea, and i wrote it down.**

**I hope you like it! **

**Again the song is 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5**

**Review!**


End file.
